venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Mars Adventure
'''Mars Adventure '''is an episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis Robert Jacob makes a deal with The World Assembly to go to Mars with his seven brothers and recover energy crystals. After they land on Mars, Robert decides to go investigate. Robert boards his MX-11 Astro Fighter, a small attack fighter with a Zark Industries Laser Cannon. Robert finds an alien, and realizes it is glowing in the dark. However, he realizes the monster is hostile, and kills the alien with his laser cannon. However, he runs out of the standard power, so he mines through Mars and obtains an Energy Gem, which he continues to use as energy. Robert continues his Mars Adventure on an MT-31 Trike, and dismounts to continue mining. Again, he finds another energy gem, and another alien. So, Robert fires his laser goblet at the alien, killing it. Robert then puts the captured alien inside the MT-13 Trike with the suspension system. Robert notices that, again, the aliens glow in the dark, and plans to investigate this. Terrence is using his Astronaut mining vehicle, and notices an ETX Alien Strike. The ETX Alien Strike ship steals his energy gems, and goes into attack mode. However, Terrence pulls out a double laser revolver, and shoots down the ETX Alien Strike ship, causing it to land on the Martian surface. Terrence steals back all his energy gems, captures one of the aliens, and drills the other one who flew the ETX Alien Striker's legs off, killing the alien. Robert uses his MT-51 Claw-Tank to ambush the aliens. Robert finds an alien fightercraft, and attacks it with his ultimate robot tank. Robert uses the disc launcher against the alien fightercraft. The alien fightercraft tries to shoot him, but the tank moves away. It then does a 360 and shoots the alien strike ship with two energy gems. Robert moves to the alien strike ship, and rolls over the alien drone with the treads, cutting it through the middle. Robert finds another alien running away from the MT-51 Claw-Tank, and catches it with his teeth-arm. The alien is dropped into one of the two storage tanks on the tank. Robert then continues using the claw-tank's futuristic mining tank to continue mining for energy crystals. Cyan tells them he learned an uncanny secret, and it is that there once was a peaceful Martian race on Mars, but the aliens had either extincted the Martians or drove them into hiding, and that besides energy crystals, they should slaughter all the hostile aliens. Terrence and Tyler board their MX-71 Recon Dropship, and fly until they find an alien attack ship. The alien ship fires it's shooters, but not fast enough, as they are easily avoided. The brothers fire the missile onto the crystal extractor, which crashes into the Martian surface. A mining vehicle is dropped down. Terrence uses the mining unit to kill the aliens, and uses it to go mining. He ends up finding two gems and two aliens, captures the aliens, gets attached back to the dropship, and goes back to the base. An ETX Alien Mothership is flying over Mars, and will stop at nothing to steal energy crystals from the brothers. An energy gem powered defense station is being used by Cyan and Boyce. Cyan is mining for energy crystals, while Boyce notices the mothership. Boyce runs over to an air pump that shoots four foam missiles. The Alien Mothership fires it's launcher at the defense station, which turns out to be a rubber-tipped missile. Cyan stops mining and jumps on the air pump, shooting a foam missile at the other missile, knocking it down to the surface. The duo continue air pump jumping, and eventually fire enough foam missiles to slice off the front of the ETX. The ETX crashes, causing it to divide into two more additional crafts. The aliens are all killed, and the brothers continue mining for energy crystals with the drill, along with stealing the two energy gems powering the mothership. Athansios, Scottie, and Prisco board the MT-101 Armored Drilling Unit to mine and kill. Athansios presses a button, which causes Scottie and Prisco to go in flyers that come off of the ADU. An attack ship out to steal crystals is spotted, which is shot with the sphere shooting blaster. The alien speeder crashes to the ground, and the MT-101 Armored Drilling Unit moves over to it. The aliens are found in the crashed speeder, and are placed in the mightiest Mars Mission vehicle's alien capture tubes. The Mt-101 Armored Drilling Unit then uses the drilling arm to mine for energy crystals. The Alien speeder's energy gem on the top that powers it is also stolen. At the MB-01 Eagle Command Base, Robert, Terrence, Tyler, and Athansios are ready to kill the last aliens. Three aliens are spotted, two of which are placed in storage, and the other one is killed. However, The Alien fighter craft is hell bent on breaking the other two aliens out of the Alien containment area. Terrence accesses the pump system, and launches a rocket with Athansios on it, which additionally has the alien transport pods attached. The alien attack ship flies into the containment area and attaches the storage pods to it, which actually are filled with Acetone Peroxide. Tyler flies on a rocket belt and distracts the alien, and flies in front of air powered missiles. Robert is about to fire them, but remembers they are air powered, so he throws a bouncy anvil onto the air pump, and it causes the air-powered missiles to fire. The missiles hit the storage pods, causing the alien to explode. The eight brothers fly off on the futuristic high-tech shuttle back to Venture to bring the energy crystals to The World Assembly to get paid and complete their alliance, while peaceful Martians come back to the planet after the hostile invader aliens leave. Category:Season Two